Summer of Fun
by Kai'sgirl157
Summary: This is a TP story Pan, Trunks, Gotean and Bra spend everyday of summer together and this story shows the events that happend during that summer that caused them to fall in love.


_This story is about Pan and Trunks, how they find each other and how they fell in love and got together when everything was against them it also has a bit of G/B and P/U in and some G/V and G/C as well._

Pan's Pov

Pan Son awoke one warm Summer's day, she yawned and climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, after showering she got dressed in her usual clothes, baggy pants and her red tee-shirt and bandana, after she had clothed she walked downstairs where her mother was making breakfast.

"Morning Mum" said Pan cheerily as she sat down at the kitchen table, Videl Son (once Satan Hurcules daughter *crowd cheers* big wooptidoo anyway back with the story), Videl was petite with wavy black hair and shimmering blue eyes unlike her daughters which were charcoal black just like her fathers. Videl placed a full breakfast in front of Pan which she began to eat right away, Gohan Son (pan's father) walked down the stairs and kissed his wife on the cheek and sat at the table, Videl set a full breakfast plate in front of him as well then she sat down and ate her own breakfast which was much smaller than her husband's and daughter's. After breakfast Pan called her best mate Bra Briefs and asked her what she wanted to do today.

"Hey B, I was just wondering what do you want to do today?" asked Pan as she stood against the wall connecting the living room and kitchen together

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bra on the other end of the phone, Pan covered her ears at the ear splitting noise damn Saiyan hearing, that's right Pan Son is a quarter of a sayian and three quarter's human, her father is a half saiyan while his father Goku was a full saiyan but Pan's mother Videl is full human.

"ok ok stop shouting we can go shopping" sighed Pan she then heard a excited squeal on the other end of the phone making her sigh again.

"come to mine in a hour ok Pan bye bye" Bra put the phone down and rushed to get ready, Pan put the phone down and went back into the kitchen and sat at the table again.

"I am going round to Bra's later were going shopping" said Pan as she got some more breakfast and yawned, Gohan chuckled and looked at his wife who looked back at him with a smile. Pan stood up and waved bye to her parents. "ill see you guy's later" she flew out of the door and headed in the direction of the Brief's house.

Trunk's Pov 

Trunk's lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a major hangover from the night before, he cringed when he heard his sister Bra shout shopping he heard Pan's name and smiled so little Panny was coming over he chuckled to himself and got up and got ready, he ruffled his lavender hair and smirked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, he was wearing baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt that didn't clash with his hair, he looked at himself again and smirked at his reflection he would have the ladies begging, he walked out of the bathroom and walked down stairs and into the kitchen, he made himself some breakfast then sat down and ate it, Bra came downstairs ten minutes later wearing jeans and a baby blue tee-shirt with sandles, she grabbed some breakfast and sat at the table and began to eat it.

"Pan will be over soon were going shopping" said a hyper Bra "and I was wondering if you could take us because neither me or Pan can drive and daddy won't be very happy of you let his princess go shopping alone in a mall full of guy's" said Bra while batting her eyelashes at her brother. Trunks sighed but nodded "as long as Goten can come with us" said Trunks and Bra agreed, Trunks rang Goten on his mobile,

"hey Goten"

"hey bro"

"could you please help me out mate my sister and your niece are dragging me shopping and I don't want to go alone please come with us" said Trunks almost pleading, Trunks heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone then he heard Goten's voice again.

"alright Trunk's ill come with ill be at your in five minutes" said Goten before putting the phone down.

_See what happens next on the shopping trip ill be writing the next chapter shortly_


End file.
